A Day Like Any Other
by darkcloud156
Summary: Naruto goes to his usual training grounds just like any other day, however will this hold true as the day progresses? NaruxHina implied


A Day Like Any Other

It was a day just like any other. This being true Naruto woke up from bed before sunrise to begin changing clothes so that he could go off to his usual training grounds. Naruto slowly began walking outside when he noticed that it was extremely foggy outside.

_'Man it must have really been raining last night, but that's odd I don't even remember hearing any rain all during the night….Oh well I am a heavy sleeper I suppose'_ thought Naruto as he continued to make his way towards the forest.

After having taken his time to walk to the forest he finally began to wonder how he should begin today's training.

'_Hmm I guess a little running could help warm me up a bit.' _

His mind having been made up Naruto quickly began stretching before his little run. However before he even made it to his fifth step Naruto paused as he heard a bit of crying coming from a distance.

'_I wonder whose crying, maybe a little kid got lost I should probably go check it out.'_

And so he did, slowly Naruto began to walk around while turning his head from left to right while saying out loud "Is anybody there? Hello, I heard someone crying so I came over to try and find who was crying." However his efforts were to no avail. Suddenly though he heard a twig snap, and then made out the sound of footsteps running away from him. Naruto immediately gave chase to the footsteps until he saw a figure running right below him.

"Whoever you are you're not going to get away so easily!" Naruto then leapt down from the trees and landed on top of the figure he had caught sight of. To Naruto's surprise however the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a bit of white fluff, next he tried to stand and saw a purple haired shinobi.

"…Hinata I'm sorry I heard someone start running after I heard some crying so I thought maybe the person was trying to run away an…" Before Naruto could finish his explanation he noticed that as Hinata was standing up tears were falling from her face.  
"Hinata why are you crying?" Hinata did not even dare look up at Naruto for fear that he might think she was weak.

"…Na…Naruto-Kun, I'm sorry for having made you go through this whole trouble its just that last night I was screamed at by my father yet again…" Hinata slowly began to shed more tears, "I couldn't take all the shouting and I finally left early in the morning and came to the one place where I knew I could always go to when I was sad." Upon hearing these words Naruto flinched a little remembering just how much he used to go to his own little place when the villagers would make him cry as a child. The whole feeling of sadness, despair, and feeling like you weren't worth anything. 

"I guess I'll just accept the fact that I can't do many things right and that I am a weak person, I could not beat my own sister who is younger than me…" Hinata's voice slowly trailed off as she then peeked at Naruto as if awaiting some comforting words to be spoken from his mouth. However much to her disappointment Naruto did not say anything, rather he looked down at the ground. This made Hinata feel as if Naruto now thought she was a really weak person and immediately began crying all over again. 

"Forgive me Naruto-kun for bothering you…I….I… I'll just leave right now" Hinata managed to say through sobs. Hinata then proceeded to turn around and began walking in the opposite direction. Suddenly though before Hinata could even take her third step she felt a hand grabbing her wrist, this hand then turned Hinata back towards Naruto and into his hands. Naruto now hugged Hinata with one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. They stood there for seconds holding each other until Naruto finally broke the silence with a soft voice.

"Hinata, don't ever put yourself down, you have always helped me when I was feeling down remember?" Naruto slowly smirked, "Besides I don't want to ever see you cry again ok?" 

Hinata was completely red now as she was literally a few inches away from Naruto's face and was still being held by him. "….o…ok" she managed to say as she slowly began to smile back at Naruto.

Everything felt so perfect to both of them but alas all good moments must come to an end and this one was ended with a growl of Naruto's stomach.

"Whoops I guess by this time I would have taken a break to go get something to eat" Naruto then put his hands behind his head. Hinata couldn't help but giggle, as Naruto then said something which would completely make her happy.

"Hey Hinata would you want to go get some ramen with me? I swear it's the best place to get ramen so it won't be like the food will let you down. Please?" Hinata began blushing just a bit and then nodded.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed immediately as he grabbed Hinata's hand yet again but this time started running while leading her to his favorite ramen stand as the sun slowly began to rise in the background.

End


End file.
